kabutovampire
by ashlight41
Summary: tsukune meet some friend when he on the way to youkai academy. his name tendou souji the man who has chose by kabuto zecter. how tsukune deal with it..." sorry bad summary " this maybe tsukune x harem or tendou x harem and maybe OOC too


AN: this my first fanfiction so please let me hear your opinion ^^

note: i dont own rosario+vampire or kamen rider im just fan of anime and kamen rider

"normal talk"

'mind'

**"demon"**

chapter 1. man who walk on the path of heaven+academy+vampire+rosario

tsukune has been accepted in the youkai academy because of her parent. and currently sit in the bus thinking about his fate in a dreamy school bus that will take him to the yokai academy.

He quit daydreaming when suddenly the bus stop to pick up another student who will also join the entrance to yokai academy.A youth same age as he entered into the bus. Youth with a high and confidence. He wears the same uniform with tsukune only he is much calmer than himself.

" ano ... sorry my name is tsukune aono, who's yours?" said tsukune with little nervous to the youth brown hair who sit beside him.

" grandmother said this"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything.",my name is Tendou(heaven path) Souji(ruler of all). " the young man replied,then pointed at the sky with his right hand. And when he did the sun somehow began shining on him.

" ng ...O..K nice to meet you." said tsukune with a little sweatdrop.

**"So you two are enrolling at Youkai right...? Then you'd best get ready... once we reach the end of this loooong tunnel , we will arrive at the school grounds... best be carefull... Youkai can be a veeeery horrifying place , hehe..."** warn the bus driver.

Tsukune who hear it gulped uncounciously at his words.

**"We're here sunny boys... I'll see you later , hehe..."** were the words left by the busdriver before he departed.

"I hope I don't see him again..." mumble tsukune alone." wait a minute , what the hell is up with this place?!" asked Tsukune glancing around fearfully at the hollowed trees with crows on their branches. Tsukune remembered he had to call back the kyou-chan because was suddenly cut no response.

Unheeding on tsukune tendou walk alone leaving tsukune with his call.

" Ng ... wait tendou don't leave me" call tsukune who realise tendou had gone forth beforehand.

" This road right? " ask tsukune who feel fear with surrounding looked creepy like the grave to tendou in front him.

"Grandmother said this " fear exists only in your head " " tendou said

" Yeah " answer tsukune who tried to calm

...-

Suddenly tendou stop in the middle of the road

" What wrong? " ask tsukune curious

" something approaching us." whispered tendou while looked around with care. leave tsukune alone in confusion and fear." it's getting closer" tendou said making tsukune more bat come out from no where fly to the sky.

" gyaaaaaa" scream tsukune in a fear.

" just a bat." tendou said calmly.

" dont make me affraid like that." grumbled tsukune

" Gah! Watch out! Coming through!" someone cried out loudly

" huh?" Tsukune turned into a source of sound and found a bicycle gliding directly to him " gyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

WHACK!

"Ow,Did a bike just hit me?" Tsukune groaned. He was flat on his back and feeling the pain from the impact. Last he saw, someone on a bike had barreled into him.

" tsukune..." ask tendou in low voice. when he realise his hand in a place not should be.

_' Gah! It's a girl!'_ scream tsukune in his head.

" I'm sorry," a soft female voice groaned. "I got dizzy from anemia... Are you okay?"the girl said now looking at Tsukune with her emerald green eyes

_' Woah! She's so cute!'_ thought Tsukune before realising his hand was still on her leg making his nose bleed before removing his hand.

" Ah blood..." the girl noticed the blood from Tsukune's nose before pulling a napkin and reaching out to clean it. She suddenly stopped though and dropped in Tsukune's arms.

" The scent of blood...I-I'm sorry but... I'm a vampire" the girl stated before bitting Tsukune's neck

"Vampire?!" Shouted tsukune in its head. Tsukune then got freaked out and started running around like a headless chicken while tendou stay calm in where his stands.

"Ah I'm sorry , my name is Moka Akashiya and although I look like this I am a vampire" said the girl with pink hair and cross on her neck.

" vampireeee you mean like bloodsucking monster that hate crosses and garlic!?" scream tsukune in panic while tendou only silence and watch the moment.

" yes thank you so much for treat your blood it so yummy" said moka with cute face.

" Ano…" she spoke shyly.

" Yes?" tsukune smiled..

"Are you…going to Yokai Academy too?" she asked slowly.

while pick up some document thats drop from tsukune bag.

" yeah thought im freshman " answer tsukune carefully

" thats great, im freshman too " Said moka gladly

" i see..." tsukune response while searching for the right words until tendou interrupts.

" do you want to sit there forever or what? " ask tendou

" sorry I'm just ... ... " tsukune confused looking for excuses.

" Sorry, I'm interrupting you two? " ask moka who feel unpleasant. tendou is silent for a moment while looking at the moka who feel unpleasant.

" No problem, you two can continue " said tendou while lean to the nearest tree.

" Erm ... are you two hate...vampires? " ask moka with little shame

" no, i wouldn't say that! i mean vampires are pretty unique!" say tsukune in panicking." how about you tendou?" ask tsukune to young man who lean his back on tree.

" no problem " answer tendou

" i'm so happy! " said moka loudly while jump to tsukune and give him a hug. " then will be your two be my friend?" ask moka to they two.

" y-yeah..." tsukune replied with a nervous. then Mocha look towards tendou who also answer yes with nodded her head.

" i'm really glad...i don't know anyone here and i was feeling worried." Mocha said with a happy face.

_' whoaa definitely cute'_ scream tsukune on his head.

" oh... i'm tsukune aono, and a guy on there its tendou souji nice to meet you." tsukune said introduced himself and his friend tendou.

" i'm very pleased to meet you two, when entrance is over please talk to me some more ok." moka said with happy face.

in class

" Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Nekonome Shizuka."introduce The pretty blonde teacher with cat ears chirped

_' teacher seems to be very friendly . what a good feeling '_ said tsukune to himself with a cherrfull spirit.

" I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" Added nekonome sensei

_' i see. for monster!'_ thought tsukune when suddenly realise something went wrong.

"So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans!"

_'Oh god i am dead!'_ Tsukune's thoughts were intrerrupted when a paper ball landed on his desk. He opened it to find a message from tendou.

don't afraid

"That brings us to school rule number one!" the catty teacher continued. "You will retain your human appearance at all times! unless special situations arise. school rule number two : no other student know your true form. "

tsukune felt a wave of relief at that announcement. because he is completely human and have no true form. Now he didn't have to worry about students forcing him to show his true form.

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously. "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not revela your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"boring rules" cut one of the students.

" you are..." nekonome look on his book " komiya saizou-kun right?"

"can't we just eat all the humans ma'am?" added saizou with a ugly face. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

" but you shouln't do that." Ms. Nekonome sighed. "because at this academy everyone from student to teacher is a monster so there are no genuine humans here. You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well,if will be human on this academy it will be killed on the spot."

tsukune began to panic.

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to tsukune apologized. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."Stepping into the classroom, tsukune immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the strip. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W-who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, the beautiful eyes," added another.

"That can't be a disguise," a third gasped. "She's too…too,"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar head of hair.

"Hmm?" she blinked. Leaning close, she managed to see familiar face that she know.

"It IS you, tsukune,Tendou" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making him blush an atomic red. "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?"

tsukune was too busy blushing to really answer. Even if he did, he didn't have much of a breath to do it. Moka was squeezing him too tightly. As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he rate a hug from her?"

"How does a weirdo like that know her?"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with tsukune. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway. unfortunatly tendou know what is he's plan.

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, and being too shy to turn Moka down, tsukune had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire.

"Wow," she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"Um…y-yeah," tsukune mumbled and still day dreaming.

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, tsukune had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W-woah."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

tsukune shivered as he heard the subtle threats against him. He really didn't want this to be his high school life. Being friends with Moka was good since she was really nice. Still, being ostracized because of who he was friends with wasn't something he wanted to go through. He had enough of that going through elementary school.

"How do you like Yokai Academy so far, tsukune?" Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some nice and cold ice tea.

"Oh? I-It's been great," he said shyly. He really couldn't lie to her but he could tell her that much.

"That's good," Moka smiled. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?"

"Um…hai!" tsukune nodded try to hide his nervous from being afraid.

" mm... by the way where tendou ? i don't see him afterclass" ask moka

" i don't now" tsukune replied_ ' where you go tendou... i'm too scared now'_ cry tsukune in his head.

Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and tsukune were subjugated to the lustful/hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends were suddenly cut off by a taller student, one who tsukune could remember had a taste for humans.

"Hey, babe," Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um, thanks," Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou," the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh…um," Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed tsukune by the lapel of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock while tsukune struggled with the other teen's strength. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete wimp like this?moka-san " ask saizou before throw tsukune into machine drinks.

" tsukune." moka run to his side but stopped by saizou.

" don't bother with trash. come play with me." ask saizo

" I'm sorry but I'm having fun with Tsukune now" Refuse moka then running to tsukune side. and bring him run

They two runaways were now behind a staircase panting from exhaustion.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I actually got a little scared...Are you ok tsukune?" asked Moka with a concerned expression on her face.

" i'm okay.." tsukune said while trying to arrange his breather after running along the Hall School."I'm actually glad we ran...I mean I'm preety useless..."

"Don't say that Tsukune! You're not worthless or anything! B-Besides...We're on blood sucking terms...~" finnished Moka with a dreamy expression

"What am I food?!"

"You should be proud! You have A grade blood Tsukune! And it's way better than the blood from transfusion packs! And it was also my first time..."

"Huh?" Tsukune stared at Moka with a curious expression on his face

"You're the first person I have ever sucked blood from! I will never forget that feeling." said Moka smilling at Tsukune who blushed at her words.

"Mo-Moka..."

"Oh my I'm embarresed..." said Moka pushing Tsukune into a wall with unnatural strenght." Come on ! Let's see what's over here!"

_' tendou whereeee aree yoooouuuuu!?'_ scream tsukune on his head.

then tsukune and moka continue to explored the school grounds , before reaching the dorm , which was a rundown building with a graveyard around it. Both boys were creeped out but Moka only drooled at the sight and said it was a building full of dignity and character. The boys also found out that Moka's powers were being sealed by the rosario on her chest. tsukune was happy like in heaven.

and no one know tendou watching them from affar.

The next morning Tsukune was walking towards class , with a withdrawal note contemplating about leaving or not.

"Hey , wait up loverboy..."

Tsukune turned around to see Saizou leaning against the tree. Saizou then grabbed him again by the collar like yesterday and slammed him on the wall.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun yesterday with Moka , so you're gonna pay for it today! Your form! What's your true form?!"

"I-I-I'm...a vampire" Tsukune mentally slapped himself at his stupid obviously got pissed and slammed his hand on the wall , smashing it to pieces , making Tsukune shit himself. Before he could give a piece of his mind , Saizou got hit by a rock on the back of his head. He turned and saw tendou glaring at him holding another rock , throwing it up and down.

"Why you...!"

tendou and Saizou then glared at eachother , while Tsukune and the other students could only watch nervously between the two student , thinking who will atack first. Everyone turned to tendou when tendou lifted up his hand and pointing to sky. curious saizo also look towards tendou appointed and only found clear skies today.

Everyone do same but saw nothing too. Saizou turned back only to see tendou and Tsukune running in the distance

"Why you...If I ever see you two talking to Moka again you're dead!"

after that

" What are you alright? " asked tendou who feel something ' s wrong with expression tsukune. not the expression of out fatigue but rather like fear.

" not your business " mumbled tsukune

" ng...?" tendou did not hear hear clearly to what tsukune said.

" i said it's not your business " He repeated with a harder sound and then ran leaving tendou alone.

to be continue

thats it my fanfiction hope you like it and please review


End file.
